Thereafter
by No1Bookworm
Summary: Bellamy was no stranger to loss. But when Clarke left, he felt like he was.


So I just finished season two and I just *pauses to wipe a tear* And that last scene *chokes a sob* oh my precious delinquents. I wrote this right after I finished the last episode, and I had no idea it would explode into this long thing. I mean, it's not long, but it's the longest thing I've written in a while. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

Bellamy Blake was not a stranger to loss. He lost his mom, his sister for a while, and his friends. But when Clarke Griffin let him go and walked away, his heart hurt like he was. The space between his arms felt so achingly empty, as if she was always in them. He barely managed to hold it all inside and say, "May we meet again." He couldn't even watch her walk away, knowing if he did, he'd probably beg her to stay. Hell, he'd get on his knees, throw all sense of pride away, shred every last bit of dignity.

Whatever it took to make her stay.

* * *

Everyday, he would sit at the table they sat at on the night Finn died. He'd sometimes order a second drink, only to arrive at an empty table. So he'd drink up both mugs of moonshine, and try to move on. It never worked of course, but he kept at it.

Went through the same routine of checking up on every single one of the remaining 100 because Clarke told him to take care of them, and he'd be damned if he broke that one request. If anyone one of them had trouble from not being able to figure out how to do laundry to hunting, he'd do it.

He'd go on the farthest, longest patrol shifts, silently hoping that they'd come across her stumbling on. He'd even go so far as to bring an extra pack. If others noticed they didn't say anything. Because they all missed her.

They hadn't understood what she had to do initially. But as time wore on, so did the veil of grief that covered everyone's perception of her actions.

Now, all they wanted was their leader, his princess, back home safe.

* * *

He promised himself to give her one year. But it was barely five months when he snapped.

Bellamy simply couldn't take it anymore. Her mother was visibly worn down with worry, Jasper's eyes no longer burned with hate at every mention of her name, and he had finally realised that she was much more than a respected, valued person in his life. She was _so _much more.

He grabbed supplies enough to last two people for a while, and headed to the gate.

To his surprise, Clarke's mother, Monty, Jasper, Raven, and his sister stood right at the entrance.

"We saw you packing. And we wanted to see you off."

"Bring this. It might be a little chilly in the evenings." The Chancellor passed him a make-shift blanket.

"Bring her back, Bellamy." He nodded to his sister, and set out to find his princess.

* * *

It took him a week, but he found her.

Her back to him, poised with a spear aimed at a wild boar, she was just like he remembered her. Feeling a sudden panic attack, that she would slip away once again, he ran towards her, caution gone with the wind. Clarke on the other hand was visibly startled and whipped around as soon as she head the rapid crunching of leaves and branches.

Only to be completely engulfed in his arms.

"..Bellamy?" Gosh, he'd waited too long to hear her say his name again. And when she hugged him back, he felt so full of feelings he'd kept back for so long. He was so tempted to blurt everything out, but not wanting to scare her off, he calmed down.

"You've been out here long enough." His voice was rough, thick with emotion.

"_Please_, come home." Unlike four months ago, she didn't put up much resistance this time. She simply nodded and hugged him tighter.

And for a few quiet moments, they stayed like that.

* * *

Her steps slowed down the closer they got to the camp, he noticed. And when they could finally see it from a distance, she stopped all together. Panic rose up again in his chest.

"Clarke?" She shook her head.

"I-I can't go in." _No._

"Clarke, please. Please, keep walking." Her hair spun wildly as she shook her head once more. She turned around, but before she could take one step, a hand shot out and held her in place.

"Clarke, everything's okay. You can walk in. You _can._"

"I'm, I can't-" She stopped talking and opted for an all too familiar stubborn expression. He was too happy to see her that he forgot how infuriating she could be. He was _this_ close to simply throwing her on his shoulder and hauling her there, but he softened as he saw the anxiety and doubt in her eyes. Those feelings didn't belong there, he thought. Fire in her eyes was added to the long list of things he missed about her.

Huffing, he set down their supplies. She sent him a curious glance and a cocked eyebrow.

"We'll camp here."

"It's in the middle of the afternoon."

"Yeah, but you're not ready to go back in. And I'm not walking through those gates without you. So, we are going to take baby steps." He pulled out their sleeping bags and spread them out. "Everyday, we're going to shift a little closer."

If she was against the idea, she didn't say it. Instead, she sat down on her sleeping bag, and observed the camp from their little spot.

He meant what he said earlier. He didn't care how long they'll camp just outside their borders. Bellamy could be a patient man when he wanted to be.

* * *

In the span of two weeks, they moved about a total of 14 inches. He was inclined to believe that they'd be out here for at least a month. They even ran out of food. Sighing, he got up, bringing her spear with him.

"I'll be back as soon as I catch something. Stay here." She gave him a look that said, _where else would I go? _Well, she couldn't really blame him. She tried to bolt just two days in.

When he returned with a limp hare strewn on his shoulder, he panicked. Their spot was empty. The bags, their mini campfire set up, Clarke. Clarke was gone, she was gone, just like that she was-

"Bellamy?" He frantically searched her out, and to his relief, found her standing just a few arms' length away.

Clearing his head and throat, "Uh, where's our stuff?" She offhandedly motioned to her back, and moved to grab their dinner.

He followed her back in a trance. It seemed she had moved all their stuff quite a distance from their previous spot. Now, they could actually see the people milling around. They could even see their friends goofing around.

While he was still processing the sudden change, Clarke sat and prepped the meat for grilling.

"Are, are you okay with this? Because honest to God, I'm really fine with baby steps."

"I just thought one inch a day was too much for baby steps."

"So is a hundred meters."

"Do you want me to go in or not?" She was shaking at this point. He reached out for her hand and held it firmly, effectively calming the tremors. "You know I do. I just don't want you to push it."

She offered him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you, but I feel like if I don't push myself I won't ever get there."

There, _there_ was his little spitfire. Pride blossomed in his chest as he saw a little bit of her old fire come back. It wasn't much. But it was there. And he'll feed it, fan it, help her grow it back to the raging inferno it once was.

* * *

Three more days had come and gone, and they were now standing a few steps away from the gate. People had saw her from a far, and even cheered. But when they noticed her trepidation, they quieted down, and opted to sit down and wait. To their credit, they tried their best not to stare as she inched forward, one step at a time.

He stayed by her the side the entire time, offering words of encouragement every now and then. She'd stumble sometimes, but pushed on.

Almost all of the remaining 100, plus some of the sky people, had gathered by the gate by now. An odd blend of anxiousness and excitement filled the morning air as they waited for Clarke to finally come home.

One more step.

She stopped again, for the last time, he hoped. Her fists were clenching and unclenching, as if she was having an internal debate.

"..Clarke?" She looked up to him, eyes pleading as she murmured under her breath.

"..can I really?" Bellamy placed one hand on the small of her back, gently urging her forward.

"Yes."

She took a breath, and not daring to look up and see the reactions of the people, stepped forward.

Turns out, she didn't have to look up. Because as soon as she took that one step, the cheers of the whole camp shook the ground, overpowering any form of doubt she still had in her mind. The crowd surrounded the two surrogate leaders of the delinquents immediately.

Her mother rushed forward first. She held her tight, ran her hands through her hair and cried.

"You're home." She said as she pulled away to look at her daughter.

Raven and Octavia came next, completely overjoyed and simultaneous laughing and crying at the same time. Monty and Jasper all but crushed her in one huge bear hug.

Meanwhile, Bellamy received his fair share of hugs and pats on the back for bringing her back. But he was never really one for attention and affection, so he slinked away, and watched over Clarke from a distance.

But even from way over here, he could tell that she didn't regret coming back.

* * *

She adjusted to life in camp faster than he expected, but really, he shouldn't have expected anything less from Clarke Griffin.

Now that she was back, his daily grind didn't seem that dull and lonesome anymore. He even found himself looking forward to waking up every morning.

Because everyday, they'd check on the delinquents together. And for some strange reason, there was never a dull moment, even in the simplest chores. After ensuring that their friends were okay, she'd proceed to the medical bay, and he'd head off to guard duty, only to find any reason to visit her at least twice. And when the day was over, they'd sit at that same table. And when he ordered two mugs of moonshine, she'd be there to share it with him.

So it was only natural, when after supper one night, he blurted out, quite out of character, that she looked really good in moonlight. It was only natural, when she let out a carefree laugh, and said he didn't look too bad himself. And when they got over calling each other dorks and what not, when they kissed, well, it was only natural.

And for the first time since they arrived on the ground, they weren't hardened leaders or desperate diplomats; they were just two people in love.

Of course, they still fought over trivial things. But they're never truly mad at each other. I mean, what else could you say when one minute they're barking and baring their teeth, and making out the next?

What else could you say, when they looked at each other like _that?_

Octavia merely shook her eyes as she walked out of the tent.

"Are they making out _again?"_

"I'd rather them sucking each other's faces then them screaming their heads off."

"If they didn't make out every chance they get, I would too."

"Give 'em a break, Monty." He could only snort.

"You-" He was interrupted by the all-too-familiar arguing by none other than their beloved leaders.

"Really? They were literally just kissing seconds ago!" Octavia simply smirked.

"Ah, young love."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Well, in any case, please let me know in the reviews :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
